Brotherly Love
by KatelyndD
Summary: Light is bored. So, with only Sayu in the house, what does he do? WARNINGS: Incest, lemon, slight rape, PWP, Light OOC, het.


**Warnings: Lemon, slight rape, PWP, OOC... Oh yeah and incest! So, don't read if you don't like!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.**

**Brotherly Love**

Light Yagami paced his dark room impatiently. It was 11:51. Almost midnight. And he was fucking horny.

"Damn it," he muttered to himself. His erection strained against his jeans, begging to be let out. If Light Yagami was an easy person to please, he would take his erection out right then and stroke himself to orgasm. But unfortunately he wasn't easy to please, and the thought of jerking off by himself tonight bored him.

A sudden thought crossed his mind. Soichiro Yagami was at the Police HQ, working on a case. His mother Sachiko was taking care of his sick grandmother. He and Sayu were home alone.

Light grinned ferally, his teeth flashing in the dark, and made his way downstairs to Sayu's room. He pushed open the door without knocking.

Sayu was still awake, lying in bed reading some silly teen magazine.

"Sayu," Light whispered.

She looked up, startled. When she saw Light, her expression changed from confusion to excitement.

"Light!" She jumped out of bed and what he saw almost made him groan.

Sayu was wearing a very short black nightdress that he didn't know she owned. The neck of her dress was slipping down, and Light could see her purple bra strap peeking out from underneath.

She ran over and hugged him.

"What are you doing here?" He laughed, letting go of her.

"I live here, remember?" Light sat down on her bed. She followed and stood awkwardly in front of him.

With a sudden movement, he pulled her into his lap, and quickly rolled over so that he was straddling her. Without waiting for her to react, he brought his mouth to hers in a passion filled kiss.

Sayu tried to break away but Light was too strong. His whole body pinned her down, the heat of his erection grinding into her.

Light finally stopped the kiss, only to grab hold of Sayu's silk nightdress and pull it over her head.

"Light, stop!" She cried.

He looked down at her, taking no notice of her pleas. She was still wearing her bra and panties, desperately trying to cover herself up.

He sat on her hips and slid his hands down her back, reaching for the clasp on her bra. He undid the clasp and tossed her bra on the floor.

Light cupped one of her breasts in his hand, gently stroking the soft skin. He took her other breast in his mouth and teased her nipple with his tongue, feeling it stiffen.

"Light, don't! Please!" Sayu whimpered.

He ignored her, coating her whole breast in saliva and continuing to suck gently. Eventually he started to kiss his way down her stomach, restraining her from hitting him.

He pulled her lace panties off, throwing them away. He let go of her then, and pulled his clothes off, reveling in the relief that he felt as his erection sprang free.

Light climbed onto the bed once more and pinned Sayu down. He pushed her legs open and thrust two of his fingers into her, making her cry out.

"Light…" She moaned, no longer resisting. He started up a steady rhythm with his fingers, feeling her warmth surrounding them.

She moaned louder and he started to slow.

"No… Don't stop…" She gasped.

With an evil grin, he withdrew his fingers completely and started to suck on them slowly.

"Bastard…" she moaned.

Light got on his knees and guided her head to the tip of his dick.

"Suck it." He commanded.

She obeyed him eagerly, sucking with a passion he hadn't expected.

She swirled her tongue around the head, teasingly licking along his length. Suddenly she took him completely in her mouth, sending a jolt through his whole body.

"Fuck, that feels good," he whispered to himself. "Ohh… Yes! Just like that!"

She sucked once more, licking the salty drops of pre-cum from his tip.

He could feel the pressure building up inside him, he knew he was close.

Reluctantly he whispered: "Sayu, stop."

She stopped, looked up at him with her adorable eyes. Light pushed her back so she was lying on the mattress, legs spread. He positioned himself at her opening and slammed into her, finding a steady rhythm.

Sayu was making animalistic noises of pleasure, and Light could sense that she was close to her orgasm too.

"Faster…" She moaned. "Please, Light."

He picked up the pace, feeling her body hot against his. He could hear her breathy gasps and this tipped him over the edge.

He gave one final thrust and came, hard and fast, reaching his orgasm almost simultaneously with Sayu who actually screamed from the sheer pleasure of it.

Panting, he withdrew from her, holding her close to his body.

"Sayu," he panted. "That was one of the best fucks I've had in a long time."

She said nothing, but stayed there curled against his chest. The minutes ticked by and he felt her breathing slow as she drifted off to sleep.

Light kissed her forehead gently and closed his eyes, laying his head next to his sisters.

**Reviews are appreciated! Hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
